He loves me , he loves me not
by Kitahoshi
Summary: It seems like a long time since Ran has seen Shinichi , Conan knows what she craves...sweet one-shot for RS fans! R& R please!


Warning: No , I have not read all of the Dtective Conan comic or seen movies...*sniffle* so this fanfiction may seem odd to most of you ,no , there is no murder like every comic that I've read so far...*sweat drop*  
  
Ran sighed sadly as she began to pick away at petals of a flower Conan had given her that afternoon. She had degraded herslef by now to playing a childish game.  
  
"He loves me , he loves me not..." she said , counting each petal. She looked at the last petal. "He loves me not," . She grunted in a frustrated tone. "Why am I playing this stupid game?!" she said , throwing the flower to the flloor , the petals still spread about her. She clenched her fist , looking out the window at the evening stars. 'He's still out there , and I haven't seen him for so long! Damn him!' she mentally screamed in anger.  
  
"Ran-nee chan?" said a soft voice behind her. She turned and saw Conan at her door with a frown on his face. "Don't you like the flower?" . She remembered suddenly , that it hadn't been Shinichi who had picked the flower for her , it had been Conan. And she ruined the flower in front of his eyes...  
  
"Yes , ofcourse I liked your flower , I'm just... really not feeling well today," she said quickly. Conan still seemed sad behind her , and she thought she could see little tears forming at the corner of his eyes. She quickly stood up and walked over to Conan ; leaning on the carpet by her knees so their eyes met. "I'm sorry Conan,". She said , hugging his small body.  
  
"It's okay Ran-nee chan," he said , hugging her back. He knew what the problem was , she wanted flowers from Shinichi , not little Conan...  
  
  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow,  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
  
And I don't want to go home right now,  
  
  
  
...Which was something that he couldn't do. Not yet. But it had seemed so damn long since that day when he was turned into a kid! He hadn't even said goodbye to her face. He said he would be right back...then he never came back. Every time he tried to track the bastards down , something always happened. And worse , Dr.Agasa never seemed any closer to the cure.... He came out of his deep thought when he noticed he was staring into Ran's dark blue eyes in front of him. He noticed something shiny on her cheek , and reached out , it was a tear. Conan quickly enveloped her in a tight hug , all the while knowing he could never stop her tears. He hadn't been able to stop her from crying before , when her old elementry teacher had committed murder for Minako... Why was there always such bad luck for her??? Why did he have to be a damned kid!!!  
  
  
  
And all I can taste is this moment,  
  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
  
'Cuz sooner or later it's over,  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight,  
  
  
  
If Ran hadn't been so oveflowing with memories , she would have noticed sooner she was in the arms of Conan once more , this time he was trying to comfort her , the way he hugged , seemed almost familiar... After he finally let her go , she stood up and walked to her window once more... brushing the thought away that he hugged like Shinichi. Then again , she couldn't remember Shinichi ever hugging her... It was just her thinking too much about him. It was probably because of the way he looked so much like Shinichi before. But those glasses... they seemed to throw it all off somehow... She wasn't even sure Conan even needed those glasses... She suddenly thought of making an appointment with an optomitrist for Conan. She suddenly looked down and saw Conan looking out the window beside her.  
  
"Miss someone?" she asked , noticing his sad look.  
  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
  
'Cuz I don't think that they'd understand,  
  
When everything's made to be broken ,  
  
I just want you to know who I am,  
  
  
  
"Yeah....," he said , continuing to stare.  
  
"Who?" she asked quietly.  
  
".....m-my parents," he replied , blushing at the fact he was about to say 'My Ran...' . She smiled at him , even though the tears were still falling. He had meant ...his Ran. She was like Conan's older sister , possibley mother. Shinichi's Ran was so much more... she was Shinichi's significant other.But she was Conan's guardian. He found himself clenching his fists , biting his lip to stop the urge to tell her. It seemed so tempting after so long... As if it would be casual to suddenly yell: "I'm Shinichi! I'm so sorry!". But he couldn't. Or their lives would be in danger... That damned black organization! Gin , Vodka , what odd names they had...  
  
  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies,  
  
When everything seems like the movies,  
  
Yeah , you bleed just to know you're alive,  
  
  
  
~~2 months later~~  
  
She held the knife up to her wrist , making a tiny slit of red at first , but it quickly turned into a waterfall of red liquid. She bit her lip until it bled too. Suddenly she felt weak and frial from the blood loss , but with all her karate , she managed to stay conscious until she sat at the edge of the tub. Before she was about to pass out , she heard the bathroom door creak open .  
  
"Oh God! Ran!" yelled a familiar voice. She was too weak to turn her head...  
  
"Shinichi?" she whispered before everything went black. Conan quickly rushed over and noticed the knife in the sink , being rinsed off. He wanted to get the phone , but didn't want to leave her alone like this... Uncle was gone.... Probably another hang over , it always seemed that way... He spoke into his voice changing bowtie , hoping he would wake her up.  
  
"Ran...please wake up , it's Shinichi," he said gently.  
  
"Shinichi , you've come back..." she murmured.  
  
"Just hold on... Conan is going to call the hospital..."he said. Off Conan went , headed towards the phone  
  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me ,  
  
Cuz I don't think they'd understand,  
  
When everything's made to be broken ,  
  
I just want you to know who I am,  
  
  
  
~~At the hospital~~  
  
"Wake up Ran...." whispered Shinichi's deep voice. She bound up on the hospital bed, scaring Conan who falls over.  
  
"WHERE'S SHINICHI!!!!!!!!!" she screams , looking around the room. Instead she finds Conan sitting on the floor , rubbing his head.  
  
"He had to go , but wanted to say goodbye," Conan groaned.  
  
"Oh , did I make you fall over??" she said , reaching down to help him up. He took her hand and stood up.  
  
"It's okay Ran-nee-chan," Conan said quietly.  
  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me ,  
  
'Cuz I don't think that they'd understand,  
  
When everything's made to be broken,  
  
I just want you to know who I am,  
  
  
  
She suddenly smelled something sweet and floral. She looked beside her and saw a get well soon boquet of...red roses....  
  
"Is that...from....Dad?" she asked , pausing before saying Dad. Conan shrugged.  
  
"Read the card , a man brought them in a few minutes ago," Conan said , acting as though he cared nonetheless. She gently pulled out a card and found a whole letter to her , asking how she's been , and who the little kid she's staying with is. She practically GLOWED red in embarrassment. Then she noticed something akward. The letter was written in .....CRAYON?!  
  
  
  
I just want you to know who I am,  
  
I just want you to know who I am,  
  
I just want you to know who I am,  
  
I just want you to know who I am. (a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~` Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!I don't own the song 'Iris' by Goo goo dolls!!! I don't own Dtective Conan! I don't own anything!!! Anyways , sorry about this fic , it was just a sweet one-shot I had to get out of my system....I guess I'm trying to work on not moving too fast , as I've noticed in my old stuff that it was too fast and there wasn't enough detail. Review please!!!Also , please visit my friend's site she's building at: http://www.geocites.com/animemanga_in_dreams/ Yay!!! ^_^ 


End file.
